narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Mouse Hairball
Fire release Is this going to be classified as fire release or not? I already see a edit war coming and I would like to move on from Yugito's ability section.Umishiru (talk) 15:59, November 30, 2011 (UTC) :When I read it in both Mangastream and Mangareader it's not mentioned as Fire release. --Ilnarutoanime -NejiLoverr- 16:00, November 30, 2011 (UTC) :It wasn't mentioned not to be Fire Release either, the shrouds surrounding it seem more likely to be made of flames. What about the sound made when she threw it out of her mouth? (talk) 16:10, November 30, 2011 (UTC) I don't remember it being mentioned that it was Fire Release, it does seem rather obvious or almost certain. Edit: Ah, didn't notice it has listed as a Fire Release tech. Skitts (talk) 17:24, November 30, 2011 (UTC) My first thought when I saw it coming out of Yugito's mouth is that it was a Fire Release technique as well, though I understand why some would rather wait to see. Omnibender - Talk - 20:32, November 30, 2011 (UTC) I don't think it's that much of a risk this time, but that would be my beliefs that this might be beast related or something to that effect.--Cerez365™ 20:38, November 30, 2011 (UTC) Range So I've said before, and now I think it's getting out of hand so community weigh in please. I think this technique should be considered an "all range" technique while other(s) may believe otherwise. Whatever we decide is fine, so what say ye?--Cerez365™ 00:22, December 1, 2011 (UTC) :I would like to know the argument from both sides before casting my lot.Umishiru (talk) 00:27, December 1, 2011 (UTC) Well, I say it's a somewhat "guided" (taking Darui's laser circus into consideration) attack, which means it would have hit them at any range. While the user BlackStar1 argues that the attack was only shown affecting a mid-long range. Now to me at least, this makes it sound like if B had run and stood in front of the attack it would have just flown over his head. Also Umi, don't take both sides, I started the discussion to know what others think personally.--Cerez365™ 00:33, December 1, 2011 (UTC) :Obviously, I dispute this and not because of simple belief as others may claim, but rather because we only observe all aspects of the technique being used between a mid to long range. The distance between Naruto, B and Yugito can be clearly identified on page 6, where despite Yugito's height being less than that of Naruto's (see image on Jinchūriki article), he is drastically smaller than her. Now this indicates a distance greater than the 5 meters that acts as the maximum distance for techniques to be classified as short range. :Although I don't deny the possibility of this technique being able to be used at short range, I don't think it should be stated on the page as fact, until we actually see it occur. What Cerez365 suggests is merely speculation and as such, shouldn't be included on the wiki. Blackstar1 (talk) 00:38, December 1, 2011 (UTC) :Don't worry about me taking both sides, I just wanted to hear what was the prevailing opinions before saying my own. In my opinion if Bee had stood right in front of the rat, he would have just gotten hit by most fireballs if not all. It seems to be guided according to Bee, so its possible if Yugito wanted if Bee was standing in front it for the missiles to move around him to hit another target but that is speculation. I take it like this. In beam attacks that are general labeling long/mid range, a person standing in front of the person shooting it is just as likely to be hit if they were mid/long range in fact they are a lot more likely to be hit unless they are fast or the release is slow.Umishiru (talk) 00:40, December 1, 2011 (UTC) As for what range we list. To be honest I do really don't care.Umishiru (talk) 00:41, December 1, 2011 (UTC) I decided to look at the chapter again.Here: http://mangastream.com/read/naruto/40753439/7 You can see Yugito tryng to launch the jutsu at them but of course Bee and Naruto get out of the way http://mangastream.com/read/naruto/40753439/8. In response the rat breaks up into smaller "guided" fireballs that come at them.Umishiru (talk) 00:45, December 1, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks a lot Umi >.> As in I really don't see what the big deal is, logic would follow that an attack like this would be able to affect all ranges but yet still there's this issue. There's a thin line between common sense and speculation and this is in no way crossing it--Cerez365™ Definitely all ranges, especially when you consider they are "guided" and I'm pretty sure it was attempted at close range initially. Skitts (talk) 00:53, December 1, 2011 (UTC) :Once again, I'm not disputing the possibility of this technique being able to be used at short range, just trying to identify the difference between what is irrefutable (mid to long range) and what is instead speculative (short range). For instance, I could say that the rat only forms once it is a certain distance away from the user or that because of the explosions, there may be a fail-safe which prevents them detonating near the user. Just like you I'm expanding upon what is observed, using beliefs which may or may not be true, to define certain parts of the technique. :Now, I don't actually believe any of those points, but I really can't see the reason why confirmed evidence is instead being replaced by conjecture, when it is based on similar logic as the above examples. This is supposed to be a factual wiki, yet in this case it seems alright to disregard that. Why can't we just stick to the proven facts until further evidence is provided which either expands upon this or disputes it? Blackstar1 (talk) 01:22, December 1, 2011 (UTC) Explosion? um does the rat blow up if it hits the target or does it only break apart into the fire balls? (talk) 01:30, December 1, 2011 (UTC) :Now that we wouldn't have any idea of but it's likely. Though I am thinking that the technique might work in an entirely different way.--Cerez365™ 01:36, December 1, 2011 (UTC) change very small change in viz name, its rodent hairball not rat hairball in the viz.--J spencer93 (talk) 05:55, March 30, 2013 (UTC) tailed beast skill Well, since the anime colored it blue and whatever the cat's name is skin is a blue flame...--Elveonora (talk) 22:56, August 15, 2013 (UTC) :Probably is. Seems to cat-related not to be a tailed beast skill.--Cerez365™ (talk) 23:01, August 15, 2013 (UTC) ::But its using us a tailed beasts chakra so its more or less a tailed best skill --ROOT根 10:20, August 16, 2013 (UTC)